twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Enrique Iglesias
*Mariusz Ostrowski *Adam Strycharczuk |Wykonywany utwór = *„Hero” *„Subeme La Radio” *„Bailamos” |Edycja = *Trzecia *Ósma *Dwunasta }} Enrique Iglesias, właśc. Enrique Miguel Iglesias Preysler (ur. 8 maja 1975 w Madrycie) – hiszpański piosenkarz, aktor i kompozytor. Syn hiszpańskiego piosenkarza i kompozytora Julio Iglesiasa oraz filipińskiej dziennikarki Isabel Preysler. Dzieciństwo i początki jego kariery Kiedy miał trzy lata, jego rodzice rozwiedli się. Pięć lat później, po porwaniu jego dziadka, Julio Iglesiasa Seniora przez ETA, Enrique przeprowadził się do Miami, gdzie mieszkał wówczas jego ojciec. Karierę muzyczną rozpoczął w szkole średniej, kiedy wystąpił w musicalu "Hello, Dolly!". Już podczas studiów na University Of Miami, Enrique zdecydował, że spróbuje swoich sił w branży rozrywkowej. Nie miał wówczas wystarczająco pieniędzy na nagranie pierwszego demo, lecz z pomocą przyszła mu jego opiekunka z dzieciństwa, Elvira Olivares, która zaoferowała pożyczkę w wysokości 2000 dolarów amer. W tym czasie Iglesias nawiązał współpracę z menedżerem Fernanem Martinezem, który rozesłał demo piosenkarza (używającego wówczas pseudonimu Enrique Martinez) do kilku wytwórni. Po upływie kilku miesięcy Enrique podpisał kontrakt z Fonovisa i rozpoczął nagrywanie swojej debiutanckiej płyty w Toronto w Kanadzie. Enrique Iglesias Album, zatytułowany po prostu "Enrique Iglesias", miał premierę w 1995 roku. Znalazły się na nim przede wszystkim popowo-rockowe ballady, w tym dwa wielkie przeboje: "Si Tú Te Vas" oraz "Experiencia Religiosa", a utwór "Por Amarte" został wykorzystany w telenoweli "Marisol". W ciągu pierwszego tygodnia album sprzedał się Stanach w liczbie ponad 500 tys. sztuk, co było niezwykłym osiągnięciem jak na płytę nagraną w języku innym niż angielski. Sukces albumu doprowadził do nagrania wersji włosko- i portugalskojęzycznych. "Enrique Iglesias" zapewnił wokaliście Nagrodę Grammy w kategorii Najlepszy Wykonawca Latynoski. "Vivir" W 1997 roku do sklepów trafiła druga płyta Iglesiasa, "Vivir (To Live)". Wśród utworów, które znalazły się na płycie, był m.in. cover Yazoo, "Only You", tutaj zatytułowany "Solo en Ti". W ramach promocji albumu artysta zagrał tournée w 16 krajach, wyprzedając wszystkie koncerty. Na scenie towarzyszyli mu m.in. muzycy, którzy mieli na koncercie nagrania i występy z takimi gwiazdami, jak choćby Elton John, czy Bruce Springsteen. "Vivir" promowały trzy single: "Enamorado por Primera Vez", "Solo en Tí" oraz "Miente". Wszystkie dotarły na szczyt latynoskiej listy przebojów "Billboardu". Razem ze swoim ojcem i Luisem Miquelem, Enrique otrzymał nominację do nagrody American Music Awards dla ulubionego artysty latynoskiego. Wyróżnienie otrzymał Julio, lecz podczas ceremonii jego syn wykonał piosenkę "Lluvia Cae". "Cosas del Amor" Już rok później ukazała się trzecia płyta wokalisty, "Cosas del Amor (Things Of Love)". Krytycy podkreślali, że nowe kompozycje stanowiły dowód na to, że Iglesias jest już dojrzałym piosenkarzem. Pochodzące z albumu single "Esperanza" i "Nunca Te Olvidaré" dotarły na szczyt latynoskiej listy przebojów "Billboardu" i ugruntowały jego pozycję megagwiazdy muzyki latynoskiej. Wspierając promocję płyty, Enrique zagrał serię koncertów, z których występ w Acapulco był transmitowany przez telewizję. Niedługo po tym wokalista ruszył w trasę "Cosas del Amor", w ramach której grał na dużych stadionach. Było to pierwsze tournée w historii sponsorowane przez McDonald’s. Podczas rozdania nagród American Music Awards Iglesias został uhonorowany w kategorii Ulubiony Artysta Latynoski. Pokonał w rywalizacji m.in. Ricky'ego Martina i Los Tigres Del Norte. "Enrique" W 1999 roku Enrique postanowił spróbować swoich sił śpiewając po angielsku. Pomógł mu w tym Will Smith, który był zachwycony talentem Enrique. Jego pierwszym krokiem w tym kierunku był singel "Bailamos", który został wykorzystany w filmie Willa Smitha "Bardzo dziki Zachód". Sukces piosenki spowodował wzrost zainteresowania artystą ze strony wytwórni płytowych. Ostatecznie Iglesias podpisał kontrakt z Interscope, dla której nagrał swoją pierwszą anglojęzyczną płytę, zatytułowaną po prostu "Enrique". Sesja nagraniowa trwała dwa miesiące. Na album trafiły m.in. takie kompozycje, jak duet z Whitney Houston "Could I Have This Kiss Forever", cover Bruce'a Springsteena "Sad Eyes", czy "Be With You". Ostatnim singlem promującym album była piosenka "You're My #1", wydana na terytoriach kilku krajów w formie duetów z lokalnymi gwiazdami – w Rosji była to Alsou, w Brazylii duet Sandy & Junior, a w Azji Valen Hsu. "Escape" "Escape", kolejna płyta Iglesiasa, trafiła na półki sklepowe 30 października 2001 roku, debiutując na drugim miejscu listy najpopularniejszych albumów według "Billboardu" (około 267 tys. sztuk sprzedanych w pierwszym tygodniu od premiery). Album uzyskał status platynowej płyty w następujących krajach: Stany Zjednoczone (trzykrotnie), Wielka Brytania (czterokrotnie), Irlandia (pięciokrotnie), Kanada (sześciokrotnie), Australia (pięciokrotnie), Indie (trzykrotnie), Niemcy (dwukrotnie). Ogółem, płyta sprzedała się na całym świecie w liczbie ponad 23 mln egzemplarzy. Enrique był współkompozytorem wszystkich piosenek. Całość promowały m.in. single "Hero" i "Escape", a płyta do tej pory jest najlepiej sprzedającym się nagraniem w karierze Iglesiasa. W ramach jej promocji artysta zagrał serię koncertów w szesnastu krajach (wszystkie występy zostały wyprzedane). "Quizás" W 2002 roku Enrique zdecydował się wydać swoją czwartą hiszpańskojęzyczną płytę, "Quizás". Piosenki, które na niego trafiły, wyróżniały się bardziej introspektywnym charakterem i bardziej dopracowaną produkcją. Płyta zadebiutowała na dwunastym miejscu listy "Billboardu" i na szczycie zestawienia najpopularniejszych albumów latynoskich. W ciągu tygodnia od premiery, "Quizás" rozszedł się w liczbie miliona sztuk, stając się najlepiej sprzedającą się hiszpańskojęzyczną płytą od pięciu lat. Trzy promujące ją single dotarły na szczyt latynoskiej listy przebojów, a piosenka "Para Que la Vida" została odtworzona ponad milion razy w amerykańskich rozgłośniach radiowych, ustanawiając nowy rekord. Enrique jako pierwszy artysta wykonał po hiszpańsku piosenkę w programie telewizyjnym "The Tonight Show With Jay Leno" (zaśpiewał "Quizás"). Album przyniósł mu nagrodę Latin Grammy Award w kategorii Najlepsza Popowa Płyta. "7" "7", siódma płyta Iglesiasa, ukazała się 25 listopada 2003 roku nakładem wytwórni Interscope i była drugą, w której komponowaniu artysta wziął udział. Na albumie znalazło się 15 utworów, w tym duet z Kelis ("Not In Love"). Album dotarł do 34. miejsca na liście "Billboardu", sprzedając się w pierwszym tygodniu w liczbie 349 tys. sztuk. Promowały go single "Addicted" i "Not In Love". Pod względem muzycznym kompozycje nawiązywały do brzmienia z lat 80. Wkrótce po premierze Iglesias wyruszył w największą w swojej karierze trasę koncertową, odwiedzając takie miejsca, jak m.in. Australia, Indie, Egipt, czy Singapur. Tournée zakończyło się w RPA. Enrique pojawił się też w kilku popularnych programach telewizyjnych, m.in. "The Oprah Winfrey Show", czy jako gość Diego Maradony w Argentynie oraz promował zapach True Star Men Tommiego Hilfigera. "Insomniac" Enrique Iglesias, sierpień 2007 Na jego nowe nagrania fani musieli poczekać prawie cztery lata. Nowy singel,który potem okazał się hitem "Do You Know (The Ping Pong Song)" miał premierę 10 kwietnia 2007 roku i zapowiadał nowy album piosenkarza, "Insomniac", który trafił do sklepów 12 czerwca tego samego roku. Wokalista tak opowiada o powstawaniu płyty: "Kiedy zaczynałem pracę nad tym albumem, nie byłem pewien o jakie dokładnie brzmienie mi chodzi. Przy poprzednich płytach, zaczynaliśmy pracę mając przygotowanych kilkanaście piosenek, tym razem miałem ich prawie pięćdziesiąt!". Materiał powstawał przy współpracy m.in. Seana Mansarda, Maxa Martina, Kristiana Lundina, Marka Taylora, Poula Barry'ego i Andersa Bagge. Na ostateczną wersję "Insomniac" trafiło dwanaście piosenek w języku angielskim i trzy w języku hiszpańskim. Trasa koncertowa promująca płytę rozpoczęła się koncertem w Virgin Megastore w Los Angeles. "Euphoria" 5 lipca 2010 pojawił się dziewiąty album studyjny "Euphoria". Jest on pierwszym dwujęzycznym albumem wokalisty. Na płycie znajduje się siedem angielskich i sześć hiszpańskich piosenek. Z gościnnym udziałem wystąpili tacy artyści jak Nicole Scherzinger, Pitbull, Akon, Lionel Richie. Po wydaniu album zadebiutował na dziesiątym miejscu na liście Billboard 200, ze sprzedażą 27 tys. Razem sprzedał 6,5 milionów egzemplarzy na całym świecie. Był to również najlepiej sprzedający się Latin album w 2010. Album zdobył pierwsze miejsce w Meksyku i zyskał status złotej płyty. O swoim ostatnim albumie Enrique Iglesias powiedział: "Tej płyty nie da się porównać do niczego, co zrobiłem wcześniej, jest bardzo różnorodna muzycznie. Naprawdę fajnie było poeksperymentować i odkrywać nieznane dotąd terytorium". Wydany w czerwcu ubiegłego roku album przyniósł kolejne hity: wyprodukowany przez RedOne’a "I Like It" (z udziałem jednego z najpopularniejszych amerykańskich raperów, Pitbulla, hiszpańskojęzyczny "Cuando Me Enamoro" nagrany wspólnie z latynoską gwiazdą Juanem Luisem Guerra, „Heartbeat” (z udziałem Nicole Scherzinger), „No Me Digas Que No” oraz „Tonight (I'm Fuckin' You)” z udziałem Ludacrisa i DJ-a Franka E. Wznowienie albumu zostało wzbogacone o trzy remiksy: Tonight (I'm Lovin' You), I Like It (Cahill Club Remix edit) oraz Heartbeat (Glam As You Radio Mix By Guena LG). W 2012 Iglesias wyruszył z Jennifer Lopez w trasę koncertowa Dance Again World Tour. Kariera filmowa Oprócz śpiewania, Iglesias zagrał też u boku Antonio Banderasa i Salmy Hayek w filmie Roberta Rodrigueza "Pewnego razu w Meksyku: Desperado 2" oraz współprodukował broadwayowski musical "Four Guys Named Jose and Una Mujer Named Maria". Ostatnio artysta zagrał role w serialach "Dwóch i pół" i "Jak poznałem waszą matkę". 29 czerwca 2008 roku Enrique wystąpił na Ernst-Happela w Wiedniu przed finałem Mistrzostw Europy 2008 Niemcy – Hiszpania zaśpiewał piosenkę Can You Hear Me. Iglesias również grał rolę złego cesarza rzymskiego w ambitnej reklamie telewizyjnej Pepsi. Zagrał u boku Britney Spears, Beyonce i Pink. On także wystąpił w reklamach chipsów i zegarków. Trzęsienie ziemi na Haiti W styczniu 2010 roku, w związku z trzęsieniem ziemi na Haiti – wokalista przekazał zyski ze sprzedaży swojej piosenki "It Must Be Love" na rzecz organizacji pomagającym poszkodowanym w tej tragedii. Miesiąc później, razem z innymi artystami, wziął udział w nagraniu nowej wersji wielkiego przeboju sprzed lat, "We Are the World". Życie prywatne Spotykał się Celines Toribio, Sofią Vergarą, Samanthą Torres (1997), Christiną Aguilerą (1998), Shannon Elizabeth (2000-2001), Jennifer Love Hewitt (2001) i Cynthią Kirchner (2001). Enrique od grudnia 2001 związał się ze znaną tenisistką i modelką Anną Kurnikową. Poznali się na planie teledysku Escape. Na początku przyjaźnili się, a po kilku miesiącach zostali parą. Oryginalne wykonanie 'Edycja trzecia' center|405 px 'Edycja ósma' center|405 px 'Edycja dwunasta' center|405 px Zobacz też *Stefano Terrazzino *Mariusz Ostrowski *Adam Strycharczuk Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści trzeciej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści ósmej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dwunastej edycji